CINDERELLA ala Death Note!
by Maria A.O
Summary: pernah denger cerita Cinderella kan? nah, gimana kalo Cinderellanya diperanin ma tokoh Death Note? Mello yang jadi Cinderella lowh! XD chapter 2 en 3 update dalem 1 hari! COMPLETE! karena ini fic pertamaku, tolong beri saran en kritik di review yah
1. Chapter 1

CINDERELLA

Ala Death Note

Death Note : milik Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obata

By : Yovphcutez

Jaman dahulu kala, ketika Indonesia ( kok latar'nya di Indonesia ya? ) masih dijajah oleh China (kapan tuh? Author: anggep aja pernah, kok susah) tinggalah seorang anak cewek eh! Salah! Cowok bule yang manis sekali. Nama cowok itu Mello, kita panggil saja Mell (Mello: nama panggilannya kok kayak cewek sih?). Mell adalah anak orang Belanda (Mello: di death note kan aku bukan anak Belanda) yang kesasar di pasar waktu sedang belanja bersama ibunya dan gak tau gimana caranya sekarang dia ada di Indonesia. Dikarenakan dia yang saat itu masih berumur 6 thn tidak mengetahui apapun di Indonesia, diapun diambil oleh pengamen jalanan dan disuruh menjadi pengamen juga (emang sudah ada pengamen pas Indo masih dijajah?). dan usut punya usus, eh! Usut! Muncul seorang bapak tua yang tuanya gak ketolongan, berjalan bungkuk dan lompat-lompat kesana kemari (?) sehingga menarik perhatian Mell. Mell yang saat itu mempunyai sedikit uang hasil mengamen, dengan ramah memberikan uangnya untuk bapak tua itu.

"PAK…BURUAN PERGI SONO! GANGGU ACARA NGAMEN GUA AJA! NIH UANG! 50 RUPIAH CUKUP KAN? CEPETAN PERGI! JANGAN KESINI SAMBIL LOMPAT-LOMPAT LAGI!" kata Mell ramah.

Tapi bapak itu berkata "EMANG SIAPA YANG PERLU UANG RECEH KAYAK GITU? KALOPUN PERLU, SEGITU MAH GAK CUKUP BUAT BELI RUJAK! GUA (wow! Bapak-bapak pun pakai 'gua elo!') TUH CUMA KESINI KARENA MAO MUNGUT LO JADI ANAK! BUKANNYA TERIMA KASIH, MALAH BILANG KALO CARA GUA JALAN ITU ANEH!" (bener kan? Lompat-lompat itu bukan cara jalan atuh, buat pocong sih iyaaa *digampar bapak tua pake sendal*).

"iyeee…aye maap deh…tapi jangan pake kuah lagi yee" kata Mell sweatdrop pas bapak tua itu bentak-bentak dia sambil muncratin tuh kuah dari mulut bau bapak itu. Akhirnya si Mell ikut bapak itu ke rumahnya.

"nah, mulai sekarang, anak ini jadi anak kita" kata bapak tua itu yang bernama L.

"ini Near dan ini Misa, saudara kamu" kata papa L menjelaskan "dan ini adalah uke saya yang tercinta, namanya Light" mama (?) Light pun tersipu malu.

Inner Mello : 'papa en mama (?) baru gue tuh YAOI ? kok bisa duo makhluk sejenis itu nglahirin Near sama Misa, apalagi lihat tuh rambut, papa L hitam, mama Light (?) coklat (jadi mau coklat nieh), kok bisa nglahirin anak yang rambutnya pirang en putih (pas gua masuk rumah ini, kukira dia kakek baru gua *Mello ditampar Near*)'

Mell pun terdiam seribu kata alias BISU –plak!- eh, Cuma cengo doang kok! Gak bisu!

Akhirnya Mell-pun menjalani kehidupannya di rumah tersebut, akan tetapi keesokan harinya, papa L mati terkena serangan jantung (Light: bukan gue lho! Walaopun gue uke-nya si L, tapi gue kagak tau nama aslinya, emang dasar dia pelit! *L bangkit dari kubur buat nampar uke-nya yang bejad*). Mama Light-pun menyalahkan Mell atas kejadian ini (gimana gak? Kemarin tuh 1000 coklatnya seme-nya diembat sama Mell, otomatis karena syok, L langsung mati ditempat) dan akhirnya 2 saudaranya juga ikut menyalahkannya. Akhirnya, Mell pun dibenci en disuruh-suruh layaknya pembantu banci kaleng yang kerjanya cuma biasa bangun telat, makan coklat en tidur ngorok *author dicincang Mello*.

Disaat yang sama, tepatnya di istana kerajaan yang terletak di dalam gunung Semeru (kok bisa yah?) yang masih aktif itu, sang raja Soichiro en ratu Sachiko terlihat mondar-mandir sambil bersalto diiringi lagu op theme Death Note (?) karena kebingungan. Mereka kebingungan memikirkan nasib sang anak sekaligus pangeran yang akan menjadi raja ketika mereka pensiun en berlibur di Hawaii yang belum memiliki pendamping hidup. Dan tiba-tiba, dengan gaya yang (sok) berwibawa, sambil mendongakkan wajah ke arah atap istana yang jebol tahun lalu dan sampai sekarang belum ditambal.

"ayah, ibu, ada apa?" Tanya Pangeran munafik itu yang tidak memikirkan tentang masalah calon istrinya itu sama sekali.

Inner raja en ratu : 'sialan ye ini anak! Masih aja santai sambil mainin game Tekken yang dari tahun lalu belum kelar-kelar! Kagak mikirin ya kalo kita tuh sudah capek ngurus kamu makanya mao pensiun sekalian _Honeymoon_ di Hawaii secepat semut berjalan! Eh! Kuda berlari deh! Bukannya nyari pacar, eh! Taunya malah sudah dapet pacar maya di game! Dasar _gamefreak!_ Nyesel deh nglahirin kamu susah-susah! Sudah gitu, yang ternyata yang dipanggil mama en papa dulu tuh gameboy en PSP butut loe itu! (jaman Indo masih dijajah sudah ada game nieh?)'

"duh, Matt, ibu rasa kamu harus segera mencari calon istri deh" keluh sang ratu dengan wajah memelas dan deathglare ke arah Matt

"ogah! Aku tuh gak tertarik sama yang begituan ibu!" tolak Matt tegas yang diikuti kekecewaan sang ibu sehingga hampir mengutuk anak durhaka yang kerjanya main game ini.

"HAH? KAMU YAOI?" tuduh sang raja sambil menunjuk ke arah Matt yang wajahnya menjadi pucat pasi berwarna putih seperti tembok rumah Author.

"YA GAK LAH! PLEASE DEH! COWOK CAKEP KAYAK GUE KOK BISA-BISANYA JADI SEORANG YAOI?" kata Matt yang gak kalah kerasnya sambil muncratin kuah sop wortel dari mulutnya (*Matt ditendang para fans Yaoi*)

"kalo gitu, buruan sono nyari gebetan! Masa kamu mau ngambil alih kerajaan ini sambil maen game mulu?" kata ibu Matt yang sudah bersiap membunuh anaknya dengan golok di tangan kanan dan pistol di tangan kiri jika sang anak tidak nyari pacar (GILA! Ni tuh ibu ato psikopat?)

Maka dari itu, diselenggarakan pesta untuk mencari sang calon istri pangeran Matt, tapi yang diundang bukan hanya cewek, anak cowok juga! Karena sang raja masih tidak percaya kalo anaknya benar-benar bukan Yaoi. Kalo cewek gak dapet, cowokpun jadi! Selebaran tentang pesta itu telah disebar luaskan ke seluruh penjuru kota yang melewati 13 gunung, 13 lembah, 13 bukit, 13 laut, 13 selat, 13 samudra dan 13 benua (gila! Jauh amat? Lagian kok angka sial semua? Emang da 13 samudra en 13 benua?).

Dan sampailah selebaran itu di depan rumah tempat Mell tinggal setelah melewati perjalanan yang panjang itu. Mell yang saat itu dihukum menyapu teras depan rumah karena mencuri coklat 'catburning'(kucing kebakar?) melihat selebaran yang menarik perhatiannya tersebut. Di kertas selebar poster BBF di rumah author itu, terpampang foto pangeran Matt yang bergaya ala 'piiiiiiip' sambil membuka 3 kancing baju teratas yang membuat para Yaoi nosebleed. Para fujoshi en fudanshi pun langsung pingsan ditempat. Dan tanpa diduga tanpa disangka dan tanpa ditebak, Mell pun berniat mengikuti pesta ini agar terpilih menjadi calon istri pangeran Matt.

Inner Mello : 'buagus! Akhirnya ada juga acara ginian! Gue beruntung banget! Kan kalo gue bisa jadi istrinya tuh pangeran 'gay', kan gue bisa morotin uangnya en pulang ke Belanda! Hahaha! Lagian cowok juga boleh ikut kan? Mamiiiii~~~I'm comiiiing!'

Karena tawa Mell yang cempreng itu terdengar oleh mama Light, selebaran itupun diambil dan dilihat oleh mama Light.

'sial! Kalo nanti mama Light juga ikutin Near sama Misa, bisa mampus gue! Pasti pangeran Matt lebih memilih Near ato Misa! Secara mereka kan manis!' batin Mell yang diikuti irama jantung seperti suara drum _DAG DIG DUG DEG DOG DUAR!_

Dan yang Mell tak inginkan pun terjadi! Mama Light memutuskan untuk mengikutkan dua anaknya ke pesta itu! Apakah Mell akan tetap pergi ke pesta tersebut? Ataukah mama Light tidak mengijinkannya pergi? Wah…wah… kayaknya sudah tau semua yaaa? Tapi, tetap ikuti cerita selanjutnya di chapter 2 ya!

To be continue…..

Author : wuaaa . ini fic pertama saya nieh! Hehehe apakah semuanya suka? Maaf ya kalau jelek, masih newbie siiih. Tapi jika berkenan review yaaah :3

Mello : Author sialan! Nama panggilan gue yang bagus dikit napa?

Author : hehehe…suka-suka gue! Lagian kan lebih imut, Mell…. *smirk*

Mello : diem lo author f**k ! (maaf harus disensor nieh!) semuanya! Review ya! Kalo gak awas loe!

Author : jangan nakut-nakutin pembaca dong

Mello : biarin! Kan supaya ada yang review juga!

Author : iya deh…sudah dulu ya! Nantikan chapter berikutnya!


	2. Chapter 2

CINDERELLA

Ala Death Note

Death Note : milik Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obata

By : Yovphcutez

"Near! Misa! Cepat bergegas! Nanti kita telat menghadiri pesta!" teriak mama Light yang dapat membuat kaca pecah dengan indahnya (LEBAY AH! *digampar Light*)

"PRANG!" dan akhirnya seluruh kaca di rumah itu pun pecah berkeping-keping! (Light : awas lo Author sialan, rumah ini tuh masih kontrakan tau!)

" tapi mama…rambutku masih belum rapi" rengek Misa cengeng

"mama…bajuku belum disetrika ya?" Tanya Near santai sambil ngepang rambut (WTH? Emang bisa tuh?)

Mendengar rengkan Misa yang kencang dan keluhan Near yang santai, kepala mama Light seketika menjadi pusing dan mengalami Anemia. Untung saja Mello sigap dan langsung menangkap mama Light dengan gerakan gemulainya (?).

"mello! Apa yang kamu lakukan? Jangan diam saja! Cepat bantu Misa dan Near!" bentak mama Light kepada Mello yang ngelamunin rambut mama Light seperti coklat (?)

"uuuhm…mama…boleh tidak…kalau aku…ikut pergi ke pesta itu" pinta Mello dengan sangat PD (baca: GROGI)

Mama Light-pun mengangkat alisnya. "mau pergi ke pesta? Hei Mello! Seharusnya kamu sadar dong, kamu tidak cocok pergi ke pesta! (Mello : kalo Light bukan mama gue, sudah gue tembak mati dia! *ngeluarin bazooka dari kantong ajaib doraemon*) Kamu tinggal di rumah saja! Mengerti?"

Hati Mello serasa ditusuk pisau dapur yang setajam silet (?) berkali-kali, lalu hatinya dicabik-cabik dan diinjak-injak (Mello : mau gue mati ya? dasar Author gila!) . Yah…memang kasihan sekali keadaan Mello sekarang.

Dengan berat hati, jiwa dan raga (loh?), Mello-pun merelakan kesempatan untuk morotin pangeran Matt dan kesempatan baginya untuk pulang ke tanah air beta, eh maksudnya Belanda.

Dan akhirnya, berangkatlah Mama Light, Near dan Misa menuju istana dengan menaiki delman (gak elit banget deh). Mereka semua sangat gembira, terutama saat melihat wajah Mello yang dirundung awan hitam kesedihan (gembira di atas penderitaan hewan laen, eh! Orang laen!). Padahal sebenarnya Mello hanya berpikiran "ya udah kalo gak boleh pergi, EGP! yang penting kalian cepetan pergi deh! Mau nonton little khrisna nieh! Nanti keburu dimulai tau! (little khrisna aja! Biasanya kan Upin Ipin)"

Saat Mello lagi asik-asiknya nonton little Khirsna yang lagi meluk anjing putihnya, shiro (emang ada?), tiba-tiba muncul-lah sesosok roh panda yang putih pucat en imut-imut, eh! Maksudnya roh papa L.

"ASTAGA ADA NAGA DIKEJAR SETAN! Siapa loe? Gue gak percaya sama setan panda jadi-jadian kayak lo! Pergi sana! Gue gak takut!" bentak Mello pada roh papa L yang disangkanya roh setan panda.

Walaupun Mello sudah bilang gak takut, tapi ternyata dia ngompol di celana karena takut setengah mati setengah hidup a.k.a sekarat.

"ooh…Mello…ternyata kamu masih seperti anak kecil ya…" kata roh papa L

"GUE UDAH GEDE! UDAH MAU UMUR 18 THN!" teriak Mello seperti anak kecil yang ditinggal papa en mamanya buat Honeymoon lagi.

"duh…iya Mello…jangan teriak-teriak pas mulut lagi bau dong…rasanya mau mati nieh" keluh papa L menutup hidungnya (oooh…hantu bisa nyium bau kayak gitu juga?)

"by the way any bus way" lanjut papa L "aku ini papa L loh…"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU? Jangan ngaku-ngaku deh! Papa L itu sudah mati dengan tenang tau! Dia itu sudah di Surga! Eh…Neraka mungkin?" balas Mello diiringi serangan 1000 kuah khas dari Mello tapi dapat dihindari dengan mulus dan slow motion seperti di MATRIX

"papa L!" seru Mello ketika melihat adegan slow motion itu yang diputar smpai 5 kali (L: pegel tau harus slow motion 5 kali! LOE KIRA KASET YA?)

SAUDARA-SAUDARA! AKHIRNYA, MELLO, SI ANAK BEJAT, MENYADARI BAHWA ROH SETAN PANDA YANG DIA TAKUTI SEJAK TADI ADALAH PAPA L! MARI KITA TEPUK TANGAN! *tears drop* (Mello : lebay ah!)

"ngapain sih papa L di sini? Aku kan lagi nonton little khrisna!" keluh Mello

"Oh ya? Papa L juga ikut nonton dong"

"boleh kok"

.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

"GILA LOE L! NYADAR DONG! KAMU KE SINI BUKAN BUAT NONTON LITTLE KHRISNA! KALO MAU NONTON ITU, DI SURGA BISA!" bentak Kami-sama dari atas awan hitam yang tadi menyelimuti wajah Mello yang ternyata tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Mikami!

"oh iya! Maaf Mikami-sama! Saya lupa!" kata papa L pucat basi eh pasi…

"Mello…" kata papa L sambil memegang pundak Mello "kamu mau ke pesta pangeran Matt?"

"hah? Mau sih…tapi mama Light gak ijinin Mello pergi" kata Mello dengan sparkling eyes kayak di manga shoujo gitu.

"gak ijinin? Berani banget dia! Waktu jadi uke saya rasanya gak kayak gitu kok! Ato jangan-jangan dia selingkuh, makanya jadi berani begitu!" kata papa L sambil memasang muka seramnya yang kelihatan kayak panda digilas truk (kebayang gak tuh?)

Inner Mello : 'kayaknya papa L salah paham deh… mama Light kayak gitu kan karena aku yang buat seme-nya mama Light mati (baca chapter 1). Yah…gak apa-apa deh. Toh yang rugi juga bukan aku tapi mama Light. Khu khu khu' (Light : dasar anak bejat yang satu ini!)

"baiklah Mello! Kita gak boleh kalah sama uke tercintaku! Ayo kita ke istana!" kata papa L yang setelah menunggu 100 thn, akhirnya bisa berdiri setegak tiang listrik! Sungguh mukjizat Tuhan sangat luar biasa!

Lalu dengan gaya sailor moon, papa L mengeluarkan tongkat aneh bin ajaibnya yang berbentuk hati dengan tulisan di dalam hati itu 'I LUV U MY LOVELY UKE!' Mello yang melihat itu merinding dan ngompol lagi karena menyaksikan adegan tak lazim itu dengan mata sucinya!

"dengan kekuatan matahari dan bulan, muncul-lah gaun indah beserta aksesorisnya!" teriak papa L sambil mengangkat tongkatnya ke atas dengan menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya dan mengangkat kakinya ke atas sehingga baju Mello bersinar dan berubah menjadi gaun pink yang indah (sumpah…pas ngebayangin pose ini, Author mau pingsan)

"HOEEEK!" akhirnya Mello-pun muntah karena tidak tahan dengan 'penampakan' yang berpose ala sailor moon dengan disinari cahaya dari lampu sorot yang disorotkan oleh Mikami-sama.

Dan dengan sangat disayangkan…muntahan Mello mengenai gaun pink-nya yang indah itu.

"A..ah...bajunya…"

"itu salahmu Mello karena seenaknya saja muntah saat aku menunjukkan pose terindahku!" kata papa L yang hanya bisa sewot.

Mello pun terdiam sejenak

"papa L! ubah gaun ini jadi warna kuning kecoklatan seperti muntahanku dong!" pinta Mello

Tapi, karena yang papa L tidak berani melihat warna muntahan Mello, maka papa L mengubahnya menjadi gaun yang berwarna kuning agak kecoklatan yang selalu dilihat orang-orang, di kali maupun di septic tank anda sekalian (WARNING : jangan dibayangkan ya!)

"PAPA L BEGO! GUOBLOK! KOK JADI WARNA 'PIIIIIP' BEGINI? WARNA MUNTAHANKU MASIH LEBIH BAGUS TAU!" bentak Mello yang stress karena akan dikira ratu jamban (mungkin raja jamban).

"su…sudahlah! Pergi saja sana! Nanti pesta-nya keburu selesai!" kata papa L ngeles

Dan sekali lagi pembaca…papa L yang tidak tau rasa malu berpose ala sailor moon lagi dan mengucapkan…

"wahai ratu jamban, terbanglah ke istana pangeran!"

Badan Mello pun mengambang dan terlihat seperti 'piiip' mengambang di udara dan dalam sekejap Mello sudah berada di depan istana kerajaan.

Nah, semuanya….kira-kira bagaimana kelanjutan kisah Mello sebagai Cinderella? Apakah yang akan terjadi jika pangeran Matt melihat Mello dengan warna pakaian-nya yang 'ajaib' itu? Apa yang akan dilakukan Mello selanjutnya? Saksikan di chapter 3!

To Be Continue….

Author : akhirnyaaaa….selesai juga chapter 2 dari fic ini. Nama panggilan Mello di chapter 1 a.k.a Mell sudah diganti karena temanku yang salah sangka mengira kalo Mello itu cewek dari panggilannya (waktu itu temanku bilang "hei…Mell sepertinya orang yang cantik ya?" sumpah…aku mau ketawa!)

Mello : aku sama sekali gak Happy! Kenapa di fic ini aku harus pake baju gak model kayak gitu?

Author : jangan kesal dong….kan hanya buat iseng-iseng doang…lagian kamu sih pakai acara muntah segala….

Mello : ya salahkan si L dong! Ngapain juga dia berpose aneh kayak gitu? JIJAY!

L : kalo saya tidak berpose seperti itu, baju-mu tidak akan berubah menjadi gaun yang cantik

Mello : apanya yang cantik? Warnanya itu lho! Warnanya!

Author : hehehe…para pembaca….maafkan saya karena sudah membuat anda semua waspada akibat kasus 'warna gaun' itu. Sekali lagi maaf yaa….gomenasai

Mello : pembaca! Jangan lupa review ya!

Author : betul! Tolong di-review ya pembaca ^^ berikan saran dan kritik juga yaaa


	3. Chapter 3

CINDERELLA

Ala Death Note

Death Note : milik Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obata

By : Yovphcutez

Sampailah Mello di depan istana kerajaan yang terletak di dalam gunung itu. Dia yang masih kebingungan bagaimana caranya dia dapat sampai dengan selamat dikejutkan lagi dengan masalah warna gaunnya.

Dan saat itulah, pangeran Matt melihat Mello yang memakai gaun ala 'piiiip' sedang berdiri kebingungan (lebih tepatnya gelagapan karena masalah warna gaunnya). Pangeran Matt-pun berjalan mendekati Mello. Mello yang menyadarinya kaget!

Inner Mello : 'ITU PANGERAN MATT KAN? DIA NGELIHAT GUE! ADUUUH…MALU NIEH! MANA GAUNNYA JADI KAYAK BEGINI! PASTI AKU DITENDANG KELUAR DARI ISTANA KARENA MENGGANGGU KENYAMANAN MELIHAT!

Sedangkan inner Matt : 'itu dia yang saya cari! Seorang gadis atau apa-lah yang sanggup menarik perhatian saya dalam sekali pandang! Ini pasti cinta!'

Padahal Pangeran Matt hanya salah sangka karena yang membuat perhatiannya teralihkan ke arah Mello bukan karena cinta, tapi karena warna bajunya yang 'WOW'!

"tuan putri, kalau boleh saya tau, siapakah nama anda?" Tanya pangeran Matt yang tetap tidak muntah ketika melihat warna bajunya.

Dan seketika Mello menjawab "TUAN PUTRI KEPALA LO! GUE INI COWOK! COWOK! PEGANG AJA! GUE GAK PUNYA DADA KAYAK CEWEK TAU! NAMA GUE MELLO!" balas Mello yang kesal dikira cewek sehingga menarik lengan pangeran Matt dan meletakkannya di dadanya yang bidang (Author: *nosebleed*)

Percaya atau tidak percaya, wajah Pangeran Matt menjadi merah seperti buah stroberi yang seger!

Inner Matt : 'CO…COWOK? JADI DIA COWOK? KENAPA GUE BISA TERTARIK SAMA CEWEK JADI-JADIAN SEPERTI DIA? KOK JADI BEGINI? TUHAAAAN? APAKAH BENAR BAHWA COWOK GANTENG SEPERTI SAYA HARUS MENJADI SEORANG YAOI?' teriak Matt dalam hati yang membuat harga dirinya sebagai 'PRIA NORMAL' hancur lebur.

Melihat kejadian ini, sang raja pun semakin yakin bahwa putranya adalah seorang yaoi. Tapi dia tidak peduli karena yang dia pedulikan hanya pergi Honeymoon bersama Sachiko di Hawaii (Matt: gak becus loe jadi bapak!). lalu, mengalunlah lagu dansa yang tenang…

_AYO GOYAAAANG….DUYUUUUUU….BEBASKANLAH HARIMUUUUU…._

GUBRAK!

Inner Mello : 'ini lagu dansa ato bukan sih? Kok pake lagu project pop segala? Lagian ini tahun berapa sih? Memang para vokalis project pop sudah lahir?'

Lalu tiba-tiba Matt menarik lengan Mello menuju ke tengah Ballroom.

"DENGARKAN CURHATKU~~~~TENTANG DIRINYA~~~" ucap Matt yang terlihat seperti semut bernyanyi

Para tamu, raja dan ratu, sampai hewan kayak kodok-pun cengo ngelihatin pangeran bodoh yang sedang bernyanyi.

"BETAPA MANISNYA~~~~SENYUM BIBIRNYA~~~

JUJURLAH PADAKU, JUJURLAH PADAKUUUUUUUU

PERASAAN ITU….PERASAAN ITU CIIINTA~~~~

NYATAKAN PADAKU~~~NYATAKAN PADAKUUUUUU~~~~

PERASAAN ITU~~~~PERASAAN ITU CINTAAAAA~~~~~" nyanyian Matt yang terdengar seperti tawa nista di telinga Mello

"…" Matt-pun terdiam. Dia berlutut dihadapan Mello lalu memegang tangan kanannya dengan lembut.

"Mello…sejak pertama melihatmu…hatiku jadi berdebar kencang…tak dapat aku kendalikan…aku tak tau apa artinya ini" kata Matt dengan wajah merah dan menunduk ke bawah

"tetapi…setelah aku melihatmu lebih dekat…aku jadi mengetahui apa arti debaran ini….cinta…" kata Matt 3-rius (biasanya kan serius ato 2-rius)

"BERTAHAAAN SATU CIIIIIIINTA….BERTAHAN SATU C.I.N.T.A (2x)" lanjut Matt sambil menggerakkan tangannya seperti vokalis D'Bagindas (gak niat buat promosi loowh)

Mello yang mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari seorang pangeran yang diam-diam membuatnya berdebar hanya dapat membalas pernyataan cinta pangeran dengan bernyanyi….

"KU KAN SETIA…MENJAGAMU…BERSAMA DIRIMU…DIRIMU UOOOH

"SAMPAI NANTI….. AKAN SLALU….. BERSAMA DIRIMU…."

dan pada saat itu, burung gagak yang terbang-pun jatuh karena ada yang ngalahin suara "KAAAAAAAK" burung gagak.

"jadi?" Tanya Matt dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk

Mello hanya terdiam….

Lalu dia berkata "tentu saja aku juga sama, bodoh!" kata Mello yang tersipu malu mengetahui perasaannya kepada Matt.

"TENG! TENG!" bunyi dentang bell yang menandakan pukul 12 pun berbunyi. Lalu seekor (?) shinigami bernama Ryuk terbang dan menghampiri Mello (tentu saja tidak terlihat orang lain).

"ini surat dari papa L dari Surga" kata shinigami itu sambil menyerahkan kertas kepada Mello

**_Hai Mello…tak disangka papa L sudah berada di Surga._**

**_Papa L juga kaget…Karena Mikami-sama menganggap urusan papa L di dunia nyata sudah selesai. Apakah kamu sudah bertemu dengan Pangeran yang kau cari itu? Oh iya, ayah hanya ingin memperingatkanmu, bahwa tepat jam 12 malam nanti, dengan otomatis kamu akan sampai di rumah seperti halnya ketika kamu ke istana tadi. Nah… jadi selesaikan urusanmu dengan pangeran itu sebelum jam 12 yah?_**

**_Ttd_**

**_L_**

'WHAT? PAPA L SIALAN! PADAHAL SUDAH GAYA NAJIS KAYAK GITU, TERNYATA TETEP AJA SIHIRNYA GAK MANJUR! BILANG AJA GAK IKHLAS! DASAR SETAN PANDA!' batin Mello kesueeeeel!

Membaca surat yang mengagetkan itu, dengan secepat kecepatan cahaya (ngalahin Eyeshield 21), Mello berlari ke luar istana dengan diikuti pangeran Matt yang mengejarnya dari belakang dengan mengendarai motor balap milik Valentino Rossi (WTF? Dari mana Matt dapet motor itu?)

"jangan kejar aku Matt!" pinta Mello sambil berlari

"lalu kamu mau pergi kemana? Padahal baru saja aku menyatakan cinta dihadapanmu!" teriak Matt yang tidak merelakan uke-nya pergi.

Mello-pun tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Diambilnya sandal bakiaknya (bukan sandal kaca lho, tapi bakiak!) dan dilemparkan ke arah Matt.

"TOK!" begitulah bunyi bakiak yang mengenai kepalanya Matt dan akhirnya Matt terjatuh pingsan.

"maafkan aku Matt…." Kata Mello sedih lalu dengan sekejap dia menghilang dari hadapan Matt yang pingsan dengan gayanya yang membuat para uke menjadi bernafsu (?)

Keesokan harinya…..

"TING TONG TING TONG"

"Mellooooo….cepat buka pintunya!" kata mama Light yang bernada sok kuasa

"…."

"TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG"

"Melloooooooooooooooooo!" teriak mama Light yang sekarang berhasil membuat para anaknya mengeluarkan saos tomat eh salah! Darah dari telinga mereka.

"…."

"TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG"

"mama….Mello tidur…." Kata Near yang menggunakan rambut kapas-nya untuk menutupi telinganya agar terhindar dari kata _TULI_ akibat teriakkan ibunya yang melengking bagaikan kalajengking (?)

"…."

"TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG! DRUAK!"

Terdengar tombol bell rumah telah rusak karena ketidak sabaran tamu (salah siapa hah?) untuk menunggu hingga 1 jam lagi agar pemilik rumah membukakan pintu.

"ada apa sih?" Tanya mama Light sebal karena tombol bell rumahnya rusak ke arah tamu tersebut.

"maaf….saya pangeran Matt, saya ingin melihat seisi rumah apakan ada seorang anak laki-laki yang kemarin meninggalkan sandal bakiak-nya tepat di muka saya" Tanya Matt pada mama Light yang bercucuran keringat asin dari tubuhnya (Author: siapa yang suruh kamu buat nyicipin keringatmu, Light?)

"ti….tidak ada kok…." Kata mama Light yang gayanya seperti menyembunyikan uke-nya di tempat ini.

Karena pada saat itu Mello telah terbangun dari tidurnya yang bermimpi tentang bertemu sang mami asli di Belanda, dia dengan segera menuju ke arah pintu keluar dimana mama light dan 'para tamunya' yang tidak diketahui oleh Mello berkumpul.

"ada apa ma?" Tanya Mello santai yang kemudian matanya copot dan jatuh berguling di tanah karena melihat bahwa pangeran Matt datang ke rumah (Mello : mata saya gimana atuh?)

"Ma…Matt…"

"Me…Mello…"

"oh, Mello….kukira aku tak akan menemukanmu lagi….(pasti bisa bertemu-lah! Kalo gak artinya Mello udah mati en bahagia di Surga ato Neraka sono) jika terjadi hal itu, aku akan merasa kehilangan sekali. Karena kau-lah orang pertama yang kucintai, pujaan hatiku, belahan jiwaku, uke-ku yang perfect… " kata Matt sambil melihat telapak tangannya yang penuh percakapan romantic di sana sini (Matt: aku gugup sih…jadi aku tulis di tangan, kaki, sampai perut juga loh!)

"Matt…" kata Mello yang lemot karena tidak menyadari bahwa kata-kata gombal Matt adalah jiplakan.

Setelah itu, Matt dan Mello melangsungkan pernikahan mereka dan acara Honeymoon-nya di tempat asal Mello, yaitu Belanda sehingga dapat bertemu mami aslinya. Sementara raja dan ratu tak bisa pensiun karena takut kerajaan akan menjadi '_Game Kingdom_' jika diserahkan pada Matt. Mama Light hidup berkecukupan bersama Near dan Misa. Dan akhirnya semua orang hidup berbahagia, tentram, sejahtera dan sentosa.

-THE END-

Author : selesai juga my first fic ^^ hehehe aku buat 2 chapter dalam 1 hari lho!

-plok-plok-plok-

Mello : kok aku nyanyi sih? Gak ada cara lain ya?

Author : yup! Karena pada awalnya aku kewalahan mikirin seperti apa cara terbaik nembak orang laen (jujur nieh…Author belum pernah nembak orang lowh)

Mello : gak ada yang Tanya!

Author : sewot aja! Oh iya, di chapter 3 ini aku mencoba memberi kesan romantis gitu. Bagaimana menurut kalian?

Matt : menurutku lagu-nya gak cocok semua deh (stay cool)

Author : oh soal itu… maaf pembaca, karena saya ini termasuk orang yang jarang mengingat lyric lagu, jadi agak susah saat mencari lyric yang tepat sesuai keadaannya. Jadi mohon maafkan jika ada yang tidak sesuai selera yaaa ^^

Mello : nah, untuk pembaca yang mau member kritik dan saran pada Author sialan ini, silakan review ya…

Author : benar! Tolong review dan beri saya kritik dan saran ya! Agar nanti ketika berkarya lagi, hasilnya dapat lebih baik dari sebelumnya… terima kasih telah membaca sampai akhir ^^


End file.
